Rise of The Guardians 2: The Daughter
by WhoviainTributeSherlockian
Summary: 'My name is Lara Black, Daughter of The Bogeyman.' When Pitch returns after his defeat, he conducts a new plan: Bringing the Disney Villains (most of them) back to life with the help of his daughter. Lara is a siren: singing songs to make things occur. Also a avatar: Controller of the Elements. What could go wrong when you kidnap the Hero's kids as well? First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**CHAPTER 1: THE CRASH!**

CRASH! That's how it all started. A crash that made the house shake. Well, I say house, what I really mean is lair. My name is Lara Black and I'm the daughter of the bogeyman, but to the guardians, he's called Pitch Black. The crash was from my Dad falling into the lair after being defeated by a group of kids and the guardians. The guardians are a group of talented people gathered together to protect the children of the world from people who want to harm them e.g. my Dad. This group is made up of the most famous legends of all time (that are good): Father Christmas (known to friends as North), The Easter Bunny (known as Bunny), The Tooth Fairy (known as Tooth), The Sandman (known as Sandy) and the newest member Jack Frost (so my Father tells me).

Now a little bit about me. I live with my Dad (my Mum passed away when I was young), I am 111 years old but I look eleven. Technically, I am the princess of Nightmares but I have other powers as well as darkness. I am the last of one of my kinds. I am a siren (last one). This means that I have the power to make certain things happen when a sing a specific song (these songs are in a book that I keep hidden, it's a secret so shhh!). I am also an avatar which means I can control the elements. Fire, wind, earth, water. Just in case you were wondering, the powers come from my Mum's side of the family.

So, back to the Crash. I was in my library (I know I'm supposed to be evil but can't a girl have a hobby) when it happened. I knew it was my Dad 'cause he screamed my name after he fell. He's always doing stupid stuff. When I reached him, the place was a wreck, Turns out he hit a few cages (used for the failed plan) on the way down. He bleeds black blood, who knew. Luckily, I know a song that can heal, been around for ages. Rapunzel even used it when she had powers. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clocks reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine"

Turned out Dad had a new plan. To bring back the dead Disney villains. I knew as soon as he said the word dead that I was the one that was going to resurrect them. My Grandma Melody said I should never sing the Resurrection song as it could cause the destruction of the world. My dress is already being made for the party. I really don't want to do this. The guardians don't know I exist and I would really want to keep it that way. If they did know about me, I would be hunted down and killed! _And the guardians say they're the good guys__. _

**CHAPTER 2: THE RESSURECTION!**

It's the day. The day I bring back the villains. I feel a little sick. Is it hot in here? Why is the room spinning? Calm down Lara, it's going to be fine. The only people that are going to find out your powers are the villains. In the corner of my room is my dress. It's dark red with white swirls twisting up the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. It goes down to my knees but I'll wear tights and my ankle, high heeled boots.

I'm on my way down to the main hall. The grandfather clock suddenly strikes midday. Time to sing. I open the doors to the hall and the first thing I see as I walk to the top of the stairs is my Dad looking up at me with pride and hope, like a little puppy. I can't disappoint him. I just can't! "Ready?" I hear my Dad squeak with excitement. I can't speak so I just nod. I hear my heels gracefully click against the stairs as I walk down. I see the song book that I've tried so hard to keep hidden resting on a stand in the middle of the room. My heart is racing. I've realised I've ran out of stairs to delay the song. I'm panicking.

My hands are shaking as I turn the pages in the book slowly, trying to find the page. I suddenly feel a cold hand gently grip my shoulder supportively, it was my Dad. The look in his eyes that he was looking at me with a look that could melt the heart of even the cruellest, despicable, most evil villain that there ever was. My hand stopped and I cleared my throat. "Rise, Villains of the dead. Rise, take your revenge. Take it on the royals, take it on the heroes. Rise and Kill them all!"

A portal instantly opened once I sang that last note. Figures started to climb into the hall. It was so dark, they were unrecognisable. I hid behind my Dad. My Dad started to shout "Welcome, welcome Villains. I have resurrected you so you can take your revenge on those who killed and defeated you." The portal suddenly closed. I sneaked a peek around my dad's shoulder. He suddenly pulled me to his side. There, in front of me, was (most of) the Disney villains that ever died. Hades stepped forwards as representative of the group (I think) and said "Pitch, we want to thank you for bringing us back to life but we have one question. Who's the girl?" _He points at me. _


	2. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE PLAN:**

Dad hesitated. "This, my fellow criminals, is my daughter Lara. She's the one that brought you back." I smiled slightly and waved. I was too shy to speak. There was gasping and whispers of "Really" and "This can't be" and (I have to admit) the most hurtful "Come on, that little girl. Look at her dimples and glasses. She's too innocent." That was from Maleficent. But before my Dad had time to calm down the shocked scoundrels, the doors to the hall burst open and strolling across the room where Cruella De Vil and Captain Hook. Cruella suddenly started ranting "Oh, Pitch, darling. Thank you so much for inviting us." Hook just smiled deviously.

I wondered why they were here. They never died. Wait, Cruella De Vil and Captain Hook. They may not be dead but I have to admit, they're pure evil! I couldn't help but smile. Dad then began to say "Where's Lady Tremaine?" "Here!" She was waving at us while a servant was staggering behind her, failing to carry her (many) suitcases. It didn't take me long to realise that her servant was no servant at all, it was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

I have to admit, Hans isn't exactly the most evilest compared to The Evil Queen for example but the thing he did with Princess Anna of Arendalle makes me just wanna punch his little pretty face. I can tell the other villains don't like him either. Lady Tremaine suddenly announced "This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and by your faces, I guess you know his act of villainy. A little amateur but unique. I've brought him today as I think he has potential and a lot of it!"

Dad started to make plans with the villains. I was pushed aside. I wanted to sneak off to my library to finish my book. I'm reading The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. It's amazing. Fearsome battles, loyal family and magic spells. Anyway, I couldn't as Ursula's big, fat tentacle butt was blocking the exit.

I jumped at the sound of Hook shouting "USELESS, PATHETIC AND IDIOTIC!" "What is?" I asked. They all looked at me with a sudden realisation that I was there. Hook walked up to me with hate burning in his eyes and yelled "These plans for our revenge on the people who defeated us" I carefully took the files of the Captain's hook. I flicked through the pages, analysing every word. I burst out laughing.

These plans are idiotic, indeed. Definitely stupid and I won't start on pathetic. To try and blow up their castles is idiotic. Haven't they heard of the 5th of November? Gunpowder, treason and plot? Idiots! Poison. Useless, haven't Maleficent and The Queen learned their lesson and the pathetic plan is just attack them. Typical Shan Yu!

Wait a minute! Don't all the heroes have children or their best friends have kids at least. Idea! I unexpectedly became so inspired and evil. I'm surprised I didn't scream out in excitement. "Why don't we just kidnap their kids?" They looked with me with utter shock, Gothel's mouth technically dropped to the floor. Dad ran up to me, gave me a huge squeeze and spun me around in the air. "Lara, you are a genius. She is a genius. Why didn't we think of that? Technically every Disney hero/ heroine has a child or a friend with a child." He kissed me on the forehead.

Frollo suddenly exclaimed "My revenge on Quasimodo won't happen as no-one will ever love that deformed devil." A puff of smoke appeared as Jafar tried to prove Frollo wrong and an image of Quasimodo appeared on the screen with a beautiful lady at his side named Madellaine. They were holding hands. Frollo screamed out in shock "NO!"

I continued with explaining my newly formed plan so I can keep my Father being proud of me. "And, since the guardians don't have kids, we could kidnap Jack Frost. Wait, that won't work, he's too powerful. How about Tooth? And if we kidnap the lost boys, Peter Pan will soon come running. And for you Frollo, Esmeralda has a son, we kidnap him and she'll beg Quasimodo to help her." I could feel a smile stretch across my face. _A wicked smile!_


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

**CHAPTER 4: THE KIDNAPPING!**

And so my devious plan was set into action. Each villain was in charge of kidnapping the child of the person they wish to take their revenge on. The cages were placed into the great hall, fit with handcuffs that can drain out magic just in case one of the children is gifted. I feel so proud that I was the one who set this plan into motion. My dream is finally coming true that one day I will make my Father proud of me and that I wasn't just a mistake (tell you about that later, too busy with revenge plans e.g. and plus it's kind of emotional).

I've changed dresses just to let you know. My midnight black hair is loose and hangs around my shoulders like a veil. My dress is now full length and is also black. It has long sleeves and it has a white stripe at the bottom, like a dip dye. I am finally able to live up to my title as Princess of Nightmares. I've even cheekily asked my Dad for a crown, just for fun. He He!

We were in the planning room (yes, we have a planning room now. It was Gaston's idea. Men are so thick when they are handsome, or if they think they are e.g. Gaston and Hans. I heard them saying that they had all kidnapped the children but Shan Yu had to wait and see if his enemy Mulan (who turned out to be a sixteen year old girl, lol) would help save her friend Princess Jasmine's children: Leila and Mahir. I heard my Dad say "All of the cages are secure and no-one is allowed to go into the dungeons except for me and Lara. That's where my prisoner is. All of yours are in the great hall. Meeting dismissed. Try not to kill and/or injure them." I heard him chuckle darkly as he said that last sentence.

Once they had left, Dad and I went to visit the dungeon. I was scared. Tooth was a guardian. I don't even know what she does. "Dad, what if my powers play up? I'm scared!" I wanted to run and hide. That evil feeling inside had been disappeared, leaving me scares and panicking. He grabbed my shoulders tightly, looked into my eyes and said "Lara remember, conceal, don't feel," "Don't let it show." I whispered. "There, see, normal routine." He laughed at that. He crouched down all of a sudden, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He hasn't done that since, _since Mum._

**CHAPTER 5: THE MEMORY:**

My Mum died when I was 70. I remember it so clearly it could be happening right before my eyes. That did happen. She died right in front of me. Dad, Mum and I were having a picnic, one thing that we rarely did. Dad began to teach me how to use my powers as Princess of Darkness. I started to conjure up a nightmare. The sky started to turn black as I heard father laugh and clap with joy behind me. He stopped all of a sudden as a section of the sky turned blue and four figures descended from the clouds. Yes, they were The Guardians.

Now, this bit is a bit blurry but I can remember the important bits, I think. Dad shouted to us "Run! I'll hold them off!" Don't ask me how he survived if Mum died 'cause I just don't know. Mum picked me up and started to run. North was chasing us. She ran into the woods. It was dark. Darkness is all I could see. She hid me behind a tree and told me to keep quiet. She gave me her locket. Two shadows were fighting; I didn't know which one was which. One suddenly collapsed. That's when I knew it was my Mum. She had been stabbed by North. The last thing I remember of that day was Dad finding me in the woods and crying over Mum's corpse, mumbling words like "I will kill them." And "Come back to me, Zara, please."

I was too young to know what had happened. I thought Mum had gone to sleep and wouldn't wake up. I didn't know about death. Dad didn't stop crying for weeks. He floated around the lair like a dark cloud. Invisible! It was if a part of him had died with Mum. But then one day, when I was in the library, he started to tell me about what had happened. "Lara, your mother," Tears were in his eyes when he said 'mother', his voice croaked at every word. "Is not coming home, she's dead!"

He kissed me on the forehead and held me close, like he was never going to let me go. I can't remember anything else except me sobbing and crying, breaking down and collapsing. We stayed like this for hours. Holding each other. Mourning. We still haven't let it go. I suddenly felt, for the first time in forever, I wasn't the mistake that happened when Mum was 16. The _thing_ that made their passionate wedding evening into hell. I was worthy.

And today, Dad and I, plan on avenging the one person in our lives who made it all worth it. Today we avenge my Mother. _Today we kill North._


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

**CHAPTER 6: TOOTHIANA:**

We stopped. The gates to the cells where a guardian is being held hostage stand tall in front of us. My heart is pounding, my palms are sweating. "Stay here, there's something I have to do." He walks in and I see Tooth in chains, blood dripping from her feathers, telling me she had been beaten. Then the door slammed shut. I pressed my ear up against it, desperate to hear the conversation.

"Hello again, Miss Toothiana. Hope you had a pleasant sleep." I shuddered. The sound of Dad's malevolent laugh blasted through the prison, chilling me to the bone.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I could tell from her voice that she wanted to cry. Dad never replied to that before I ran in. I couldn't take it. She was in pain. Yes, she was part of the group that murdered Mum but I said to kidnap her, NOT torture her.

"Dad, Stop!" I could hear a slight gasp of shock from Tooth. Why does everyone think I don't exist? It's annoying. "Go!" I shouted. Anger burned in my voice and flared in my eyes. Dad knew I was mad and knew it well so left. And he thought this thought quite quickly and out of fear.

Tooth croaked at me "Who are you and why are you holding me hostage. And why did you tell Pitch to leave?" You could smell the stench of fear in the atmosphere; it was a gift of mine. I took a deep breath and announced "My name is Lara Black. Pitch is my Father and we're holding you here so when the guardians rescue you, Dad can take his revenge! I told him to go as you shouldn't have been injured; the plan was to kidnap you only. I apologise on behalf of my Father." I said this all in a rush.

I step out of the shadows and into her view. She was shocked at my appearance: My long, black hair around my shoulders like a veil, my dress stretching across the floor, midnight black. My bright blue eyes sparkling in the light. I looked identical to my deceased Mother. "Zara" she whispered, the name seeping through the walls of the cell. I nodded. She knew we we're going to take revenge. _And that's what I wanted. _

**CHAPTER 7: THE PARTY:**

Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show, make one wrong move and everyone will know. I'm about to see the children of the heroes/heroines for the first time. According to Ursula, they are all between the ages of 8-13

These are the children:

Snow White-A boy named Albert VS the Evil Queen

Cinderella- A girl named Eleanor VS Lady Tremaine

Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) - A girl named Rosamund VS Maleficent

Ariel- A girl named Melody and a boy named Tristan VS Ursula + Morgana

Belle- A boy named Edmund VS Gaston

Jasmine- A girl named Leila and a boy named Mahir VS Jafar

Tiana- a boy named James VS Dr Facilier

Rapunzel- a girl named Clara VS Gothel

Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) - a boy named Zephyr VS Frollo

Megara (Hercules) - a boy named Alexiares VS Hades

Jane (Tarzan) – A boy named Jack VS Clayton

Mulan- To Help Jasmine VS Shan Yu

Peter Pan- Lost Boys VS Captain Hook and Cruella

(Cruella and Captain Hook = LOVE)- Ugh!


	5. Chapter 7 and 8

**CHAPTER 7: THE PARTY (continued):**

Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. I've been singing this in my head for the past two hours. It's now the time when the children meet their parent's sworn enemies and when the villains begin their plan of revenge. Each child knows what happened to their parents whether it's that they were poisoned, trapped in the underworld or they tried to murder their lover and other. The plan is to technically introduce people then have a massive party and wait for the parents/friends/guardians to arrive.

The doors open and as I walk down the steps, holding my head up high, I just can't ignore the fact that the princes are staring with their jaws open. Am I really that beautiful? If I look like my Mum, I must do. My Mum was Mother Nature!

"Finally joining us, Lara" I heard Frollo hiss. "It would have helped if you had told me." I sniggered back, seeing his fists clench with rage. I couldn't help but eye up the oh so perfect princess's. Three of them (which I assumed were Eleanor, Rosamund and Melody, daughters of Cinderella, Aurora and Ariel) glared at me in envy. Once I got to the bottom of the steps, I thought about making them even more jealous so I put as much sass into one little hair flick as I could and said (adding a hand on hip moment as well, just for extra sass) and said "Isn't this supposed to be a party? Where's the music?" They just shrugged.

"Well, then. Time to have some." I heard a snigger from Eleanor. "Get a stool for me please Dr." I called to Dr Facilier as I ran off to get my guitar. Yep, I play the guitar. Don't judge. I know I'm a little geeky but I'm proud of that! I heard a few gasps as I swaggered back into the room, whistling, my guitar case swinging by my side. I whipped out my guitar and stated to play "DANCE, IT'S A PARTY YOU IDIOTS!" My voice deepened as I yelled but it wasn't menacing as I was laughing while I said it. This was the most fun I that I had had in ages!

After five minutes of endless laughter and dancing, even the prisoners started to dance. I was treasuring every single second. My face was pure grin. Mainly because of my Dad's rare and precious smile that I could see before me. I stopped. They looked at me. _Lodged inside my guitar, was a knife. _

**CHAPTER 8: THE INTRODUCTION:**

I could feel the eyes on me. I couldn't move. No amount of glaring could budge me. That knife could have killed me. It was supposed to kill me! I didn't know who threw it. Slowly, ever so slowly, I reached my shaking hand to the knife and carefully wrapped it round, never taking my eyes of it. I stated to pull it out of my guitar. All the eyes were on me, I felt like crying. Whoever threw it was feeling guilty as I heard accusing whispers from the stairs where the royals/guardians/other had burst in.

Once the knife was out, I swung out my arm to the left and dropped it to the floor as I placed my guitar cautiously on the stand on the right. The blade dropped to the floor with a clink. I heard someone pronounce that they want their kids back. Laughter was the reply. Dad stepped forward, saying no and stuff like why should we give you your kids when you almost killed mine. North, aka Santa, then said "That's Lara, She's big girl now. I remember when she was little baby." His jolly laugh filled the room. It made me want to tear his throat out; he was the one that slaughtered me Mother and the one that was going to die first!

One girl, who was a Viking (I think), said "If she's the bogeyman's daughter then why is she so weak. I rose out of my seat slowly and glared at her. I saw my Dad look at me with fear in his eyes, hoping that I wasn't going to do anything to reckless. All I did was laugh, a wicked laugh. North cheekily asked "Does she have Mother's temper? If she does, we're dead!" Dad then sniggered at him "What will your grave say?"

I stopped my glare and spoke "Weak? You called me weak? Please, I brought back these people! What did you do? Snog your little boyfriend with braids." She was holding a boy's hand, not just any boy though and not a boy anymore. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I wanted to fangirl but I just made fun of his girlfriend so I doubt he would take it very well. Dad glared at me. "What? Oh was I not meant to say that? Oops!"

Tooth flew forward, obviously being freed from the dungeons by the Easter bunny as he wasn't there, and said to everyone one word. A word that could set my rest of my life out in stone. Also, my death too. One little word: _Siren._


	6. Chapter 9 and 10

**CHAPTER 9-THE BACKSTORY:**

No! No, no, no! She said it. No. The eyes were all on me. Sirens were extinct! So the legend says anyway, but sometimes legends and myths are real and sometimes there not. Very hard to know which ones which. I backed away from them slowly, my eyes darting across the room as I analysed every single person's facial expression. My gaze locked onto my Father, whose eyes were full of tears. A single tear rolled down my cheek. My secret was out!

North asked with concern in his voice "Pitch, is that true?" He nodded slightly. Sirens were extinct. They were all destroyed in a battle between the tribe (good guys) and the rebels (bad guys, the name sorta gives it away). It started when the brother and sister that ruled fought over how to use the unique abilities that they and their people had. The sister then separated from the tribe and created dark songs (like the resurrection song) that caused chaos throughout the land. The brother tried to destroy her and her followers in a battle that would topple the mighty kingdom called Sirenia. That war would forever be known as the Great War.

I was a miracle. My Grandmother, my Mother and my Father ran away in the night they declared war, hoping that if they didn't survive, I would. You see, the rebels were attacking anyone who stepped even a foot out of the gates that surrounded Sirenia. They had unstable experiments at their hand called Man-stings, half eagle half human full predator! They ripped the flesh of any being that tried to escape, that's what they were trained for. That's how my Grandmother Note was killed. I saw it before my eyes, she sacrificed herself for us. And just to say, she was my Mum's mum.

My memories shattered as pain ran through me. As the image in front formed, blood seeping out of my shoulder. "Lara." The concerned voice of my father echoed through the room as I collapsed. The last things I remember are the warm, comforting arms of my Dad and the crashing of swords on the other side of the room. _Then blackness swallowed me._

**CHAPTER 10- THE CELL:**

Light. Everyone says that when you die, you 'see the light'. But the thing is light shows you your path but it's up to you if you follow it. That's what I did. When I woke up, the light showed me the path I had chosen, I was in a cell. I sat up, only to be greeted by a frosty gust of wind that ripped of my warming blanket and threw it across the prison.

I rose slowly and walked over to it casually. I was yanked back. My hands were bound in chains, covering my entire hand, trying to conceal my powers. They didn't know about my avatarian background. And they weren't going to either.

I sank slowly onto my rickety bed, it rocking from the rustiness of the chains which held it to the wall. My stomach growled with anger suddenly, demanding to be fed. I don't know how long I had been asleep but all I know is that I haven't eaten all day. The thought of food made my mouth water, killing my dehydration. My stomach roared yet again. I wrapped my arms round my stomach, hoping to stop the noise.

The door which held my freedom swung open and standing in the doorway was the Easter Bunny. The last thing I needed was to be tormented by a guardian. I threw myself onto the 'bed' in frustration. "Hold on, ya little rug-rat. Ya need some food in ya. Heard your growls from a mile off, mate" He had a thick Australian accent that I couldn't help but smile at. He set s tray down next to me. I gasped quietly in appreciation.

There was: smooth orange juice, pancakes with chocolate syrup drenched over them, a plate stacked high full of biscuits and a bowl full of fruit. "Thank you" I whispered, still stunned by the plate of food. "One more thing, 'cause Tooth would kill my otherwise." His voice weakened when he said her name. It's my fault she's injured; I was the one that came up with this plan. I'm a monster! Before I could cry, he placed something on the table. It was a flossing kit. I giggled. I looked into the bunny's green eyes and smiled. He was kind to me even after what I did. Maybe they don't know? A glimmer of hope turned on inside of me, making the rabbit chuckle.

I ate the food like it was my last meal. I savoured every mouthful. Bunny was there the whole time, watching me, _guarding me. _That's when I realised, despite my Dad; I was still a child who the guardians protected. I was still a child who believed. _I was still a child who stood in the way of my Dad._


	7. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11- THE SONG:**

"Ow" I cried as yetis kicked me once again to stand. My luxury meal had just been a way for me to believe that they are good. Yet how come I'm in chains so tight they make my wrists bleed and whenever I trip over my heels, Santa's yetis kick me to stand up. Tears burned my cheeks as they fell. This was torture. I dread to think what has happened to the other captured villains in the workshop.

I don't know how they got captured. The villains had bigger numbers that the heroes (I don't know what else to call them) mainly because of Dad's nightmares. I guess things must have weakened when I blacked out. Dad wouldn't have fought, not if I had fallen unconscious in his arms. He would have had protected me and once they took away my sleeping body, No doubt he screamed, trying to reach me. I know my Dad. My old one. The one before my Mother's death.

I was pushed through a door as one of the yetis said something in his language to a man across the room. Santa Clause. I never had seen the guardians (except Tooth and Bunny) close up before. But as I walked closer and closer to the protectors of children, I noticed that Santa looked exactly as the legend says. Big Jolly bear (white of course), big red, cheerful suit. But no hat. Sandman was a short man, coloured in gold sand. He wore a gold robe and had very spiky golden hair. To round it up, he was gold. Jack Frost. Well, he was just wow. He had bright blue eyes, pale skin and hair that was as white as snow. Whiter, I could say. He had a dark blue hoodie on which was decorated with thin ice patterns. He wore short brown trousers which ended before his ankles but longer that his knee. He also wore no shoes and carried a staff which and a 'C' shape hook at the top. No-wonder Dad hated him. He lost his hotness/fangirls years ago.

I was shoved onto my knees by one of the yetis who I believed was named Phil. "Phil, careful. She only child" North told Phil in a strong Russian accent. Do all the guardians have weird accents? I heard a bunch of scared whispers from the caged villains at the side of the room. I laughed darkly; felling chills go down the spines of the heirs standing safely behind the guardians along with their cowardly parents. How did these guys beat the villains?

"Pitch, how old is she?" North asked, turning to by bruised Dad in the cage at the front. They had obviously tortured him to get revenge for Tooth. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wanted to scream and run up to Dad and heal him. But I couldn't. I could feel the pain that rippled through my Father's body and I knew he couldn't speak the words that North demanded out of him. He couldn't even shrug without collapsing in pain. "I'm 111" I announced, wanting to draw the attention away from my Dad. Jack then hissed at me interrupting North who was about to speak "Did he ask you canary." Tears came back. My mother used to call me her 'little canary'. She used to sing me a song each night. The same song.

'_Sleep, sleep my little songbird._

_Let your voice fly._

_Sign your heart out._

_My Little canary, tonight._

_Your dreams will soar_

_Through your voice_

_Sleep my Little Canary, sleep well tonight'_

I blinked away the tears and replied "Please, you couldn't get a word out of him if you tried. Miss Tooth Fairy had a few scratched. My Dad is dying for god's sake. So can you freeze your mouth shut, frosty, or would you like me to do it for you." I hissed at him, letting the rage fly out of me through my voice. He was taken aback by my words and he muttered the word 'dying' under his breath. I gave him my 'in your face' look- a sweet smile, dimples showing but an evil glare in my eyes then I mentioned "Oh and also, just to point out. These handcuffs have made loose around a pint of blood." I turned slightly, showing of the blood-stained cuffs and my bright red wrists. North snapped his fingers and the cuffs slipped from my wrists immediately. I ran over to my Dad as Bunny opened the cage door. I sunk to my knees and held him in my arms protectively. I couldn't hear him breath so I checked his heart. No pulse!


	8. Chapter 12 and 13

**CHAPTER 12: THE HEALING:**

"Dad!" I screamed out his name. His lifeless body still in my arms. Bunny tried to take me away but I fought to stay where I was. I wasn't moving until I healed him. I reached out my arm, keeping my eyes on my Dad's corpse, grabbed the cage door and swung it shut, it locking instantaneously. I could feel the anxious pulls of the guardians trying to pry the door open but I ignored and started to sing.

'_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design, _

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine'_

I opened my eyes, hoping to see the familiar glow from the wounds. Nothing. I waited some more. Still nothing. I tried to contain my sobs but, as the door of the cage swung open, I couldn't contain it and burst out in sobs. Tears burned my cheeks as they fell but I didn't care. All I wanted was my Dad back. I carefully placed him down on the floor and kissed his forehead. His eyes, dark as an eclipse, stared up at me and so I used two fingers to close them, finally giving the peace he had wished for. "Say hi to Mum for me" I whispered and walked out of the cage. I could only walk a few steps until I dropped to my knees and began my river of tears. _Endless Tears_

**CHAPTER 13-THE BOY:**

The room around me was black as I just sat there, crying my heart out into my hands. Bunny came over to me and gave me a hug. I sat there for half an hour (or more) crying into his fur. He didn't move at all despite his shoulder being drenched in tears. I looked up and dried my eyes with a tissue that the Easter Bunny held out to me. I took it, giving him a grateful smile while doing so, and dried my eyes. As I slowly rose to me feet, I noticed that all the heroes had gone home and the villains were asleep in their cages. I looked up and saw the guardians standing by a black coffin. I turned my head and standing next to Jack was a boy, who looked around 11 but then I realised who he was; Peter Pan.

Peter was a guardian but was more free-lance. His centre was wishes; when a child wished for adventure he granted them it with a quick trip to Neverland- a magical place full of fairies, pirates, mermaids and more. Some children he took away were orphans and had nothing to grow back to so they stayed with him- The lost boys.

Peter was a tall boy with red hair that was tucked behind a green cap but a bit fell across his face, covering one of his emerald green eyes. He had a light green, v-neck top with a brown belt which held his knife on. He wore dark green trousers and orange ankle boots. Mum used to tell me about him when I was little, the boy who never grew up. I used to have a tiny little crush on him when I was younger. He's handsomer that I thought. Wait, what?

I jumped back into reality as Jack placed a cold hand on my shoulder. He snatched it back, being burned by my warmth from the fire element that I can control. "Sorry" I said, feeling embarrassed. After a quick look to see if Jack was alright, I said what I wanted to say without even getting the guardians attention "I'm an avatar!" They looked at me in shock but with no traces of horror. I blurted about why Jack got burned and all my powers and which elements I control best (that being 1- Earth 2-Fire 3-Wind and last water as all I can do is fill a cup of water, make the floor slippery and breath underwater).

I couldn't help but notice Peter staring at me throughout my story. He looked at me with fascination, like I was unique although I know that there are plenty of avatars left but no sirens. Maybe it's about my siren side or the fact that there is only one siren-avatar cross and that's me. Damm, that makes me sound like an experiment. _Will they use me as an experiment?_


End file.
